


Risking Goals

by ktfanfics



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfanfics/pseuds/ktfanfics
Summary: " You know I love you? " " I know, you know they can't find out?  "" I know "or where two footballers are in love but they can't risk anyone finding out or their entire careers are at stake





	1. A winner

Cristiano Ronaldo

2-2

The match is going to end in a tie, everyone is sure of it. With ten minutes left remaining in the game I know that this is going to go into penalties. I have to win for Portugal.

I scored the first goal and I am pretty sure I can manage to score the winning goal too. It would be amazing if I am able to do it.

I see Bale signal his teammate to send the ball his way and he does, well that doesn't seem good. He start making his way with the ball near to the goal post. I'm running after him to make sure he doesn't score. When I look in front of him I see no Portugal player there, it is clear except for the goalie.

I know he can't stop and think or he might loose the opportunity to score. As much as I want Gareth to score, I can't let that happen.

Bale is about to shoot and I know he is going to make it. It's now or never. As he kicks the ball I jump in front of him and head butt the ball away from him and into the direction of my team mate. The Portugal fans scream very loudly and I know I did a great job.

I know I probably am annoying Bale. Portugal were now dominating the match. I started running towards where the ball was heading and Nani passes the ball to me. This is so good.

If I shoot this goal I'll be come man of the match. I am doing a great job right now.

I am nearing the post and I panic, what if I miss this goal? I am nervous but I think I can make it work. Gareth comes to me to try and prevent me from scoring but I fool him and make my way past him.

I am near the post, it was now or never, personally I would want it to be now but I know Gareth would probably want it to be never.

It is 2 minutes into extra time. I get ready to score the winning goal and I do! It goes into the top left corner making Portugal win the match. Great Goodness!

I think I have become the best man of the match which is very good for me. I boil with ecstasy.

I look at him with love and happiness but I quickly smirk and pretend I am happy for beating him. No one can find out about the truth, remember that Cristiano.

The final whistle blows. We won 3-2.

I see Williams go and hug Gareth really tight and he doesn't seem to let go. Right in this moment my blood is boiling, no one hugs him that tight except me.

When I see they have finally stopped hugging, I go up to Nani and hug him as tightly as them. When I look at Gareth Bale from the corner of my eyes I see him with a pissed off look. He's obviously jealous.

I release Nani from the hug and approach Gareth.

"I'm so happy for you! You made Portugal win, that is so good," He says smiling while he tries to mask his feelings with happiness but inside I really know he is sad.

"Gareth, it's okay," I put my hand on his arm. "I know this is hard for you, you can scream and shout, I know I stole your moment, let the sadness out its okay."

"Cris, I am so disappointed that I lost this game but I am honestly really happy for you," he says with a smile that I know is fake. I place my hands on the side of his face.

"What are you doing? There are so much people here!" he speaks in a quiet and worried tone.

I nearly laugh at how cautious he is. He doesn't like taking risks.

"It's okay Gar, you can just tell the news reporters that you were congratulating you and I was comforting you for your loss," I say with no hesitation.

"You think fast on your feet, clever boy" He speaks with a smile on his face as we hug.

As cliche as it sounds, it felt like home in Gareth's arms. Our hug is lasting a really long and I believe people were getting suspicions.

Gareth pushes me away and I slightly stumble away but it was not big enough for anyone to notice, not even the cameras.

He smiles at me on last time before he makes his way over to the Wales manager and I make my way over to my team.

Maybe him loosing wasn't such a bad thing. I get to stay near him more to comfort him.

 

 

This is my first book and it was kind of inspired by the Euros 2016. If there are any mistakes please let me know. Please leave a kudo, share with your friends and comment. Stay beautiful! ♡

\- tia


	2. Bed with Bale

Gareth Bale

I slowly open my eyes but the sun is shining bright and completely blinding me. Due to this I close my eyes again.

Turning away from the window, I look to my side to see an empty space. Cristiano is supposed to be there, where is he?

The first thing I do is panic. I sit straight up in bed and look all around the room but Cristiano is nowhere to be seen.

"Cris!" I call out in a hushed voice in case there is someone else but me in the house. No answer

"Cris honey!" I call out but a little louder so I can be heard from the front of the house. Still no answer.

I hesitated before taking the covers off my body. My foot is about to touch the ground when Cristiano barges in with a worried expression on his face.

"Gar, Gar, what's wrong?" He asked really quickly.

"Nothing I just got really worried, I thought something happened to you," I say quietly, embarrassed of how vulnerable and needy I sounded.

"Oh Gareth," he comes up to me and lays down next to me after I have gone to the position I was earlier in. He makes sure I'm facing in his direction.

"I was only in the kitchen, no need to worry." he spoke with a smile that was plastered on his face. That one smile that I fell for years ago.

"I know your still sad about what happened during our match," he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my body. I put my hands onto his chest and snuggle into him. His body keeps me warm and I don't feel like I am in need of the duvet or the comforter. It feels pretty hot in his arm. I mean that could just be his face and body or the fact that there is a bundle of covers on top of us.I put my legs in between Cristiano's legs so I can keep them comfortable.

"Gareth, are you alright, you don't seem to be speaking much," he asks with concern laced in his voice.

"Yes, I am alright, I just don't want to sleep, I want to just lay down here with you and cuddle all day," I say with my eyes cold and in a whisper. "Wait a second, it was my turn today, why were you in the kitchen?" I ask suddenly realising what Cris said before.

"Well, you were sad and miserable so I decided to do breakfast in bed today." He says in a loving voice.

I sigh with happiness and open my eyes to look at his gorgeous chocolatey brown eyes. What did I do to deserve him.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, but is there anything on in the kitchen, I don't want to die here?" I ask worriedly.

"I am not that bad of a person to die with and no, I made sure to turn everything off before I came to the queens assistant." He says in a joking tone.

We laugh for a few seconds before I sigh with happiness. This is the best thing ever, he is the best thing. Wow, when did I become so cheesy.

"Hey Cris, I love you," I say with a smile on my face.

"I love you too Gareth, I love you so much," he says it in a hush voice, like if he says it any louder he might stop loving me. He said it like he meant it, the way he said it made my heart melt.

That day, I fell for him hard and I am still falling for him, everything about him made me fall in love with him everyday. My stomach rumbling broke the comforting silence.

"I think we should go gets some breakfast or that tummy of yours won't stop growling at me," he speaks as he rubs my tummy making me erupt in laughter. Cristiano looks at me in awe but doesn't stop rubbing my belly.

This guy annoys me but I love him so I guess I have to deal with him.

 

Yay! Another chapter. If you spot any mistakes please let me know. Make sure to comment, leave a kudo and share with your friends. Updates are anytime and anyday. Stay beautiful ♡

\- tia


	3. Call me maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gareth first joined Real Madrid.

Gareth Bale

Today was the first time I was going to meet my team mates. I had just recently joined Real Madrid.

I was really excited but also nervous, I mean like what if they don't like me? What if they don't want me on the team? Oh I need to get these questions out of my mind! Maybe a shower will help.

I take about half an hour in the shower. I made sure to wash my body and hair thoroughly so I don't stink and give a bad impression to all the other players. Once I was sure that all the odour was out I stopped scrubbing.

My mind was completely clear and I wasn't nervous anymore. All my nerves have calmed down and I'm excited. Like I am playing for the best team ever, well at least I think it's the best. I got out of the shower and put my uniform on. My interview started in 30 minutes and I needed to be the best I could be. I need to make sure that I don't get too nervous that I forget to speak. What's the worst that could happen? I could run off and come back home and I would never play football again.

"Okay Gareth, nothing's going to happen" I told myself, "You'll be fine."

Just 10 minutes left.

I got in my car and drove to the stadium. I hope no one hates me.

I make my way into the stadium and past the big gates up front. I already knew this place was huge but it seemed different. Maybe it was because I was going to become a player for this team or maybe because I was nervous that made this stadium look like it is.

"Welcome Gareth Bale." Mr Ancelotti shook hands with me. Oh my god, I am finally here. This is it. "I'll go call the boys and introduce you to them. Okay?" I just nodded. I couldn't talk. It was like I had lost my voice or something.

"Calm down Gareth, you're going to have to talk."

All the players came with the manager. They all looked well built which made me look slightly out of place. There was one person out of the entire team who stood out for me. He was smiling with his teeth shining in the light making me die a little. Ronaldo, boy was he beautiful!

"Guys this Gareth Bale, he is the new player. You're going to help him reach the level he is supposed to be at to be on this team." The manager spoke in a cheery tone which made me more nervous than I already was.

"Yes, sir," everyone said in sync. It was like an ensemble.

"Ronaldo, show him around." He nodded. God damn it! Why did it have to be him, out of everyone there it had to be the guy with the gorgeous smile.

He showed me everything. From all the staff to all the cuisines available in the canteen. He even showed me the bathrooms which were located near the changing rooms so that became easier for me.

"That's it," He informed me. "That's the whole stadium."

After this tour I knew exactly where everything was situated or at least I hope so.

"Thank you!" I shook his hand, smiling at him.

"Hey here's my number, call me maybe?" He gave me sheet of paper with his name and number on it. I just gave a little nod. I didn't talk too much today, but I think it was a good idea. Not speaking benefited me, I didn't embarrass myself in front of Ronaldo and I got his number. I had to make sure to call him or that was all for nothing.

 

Hope this was good and you liked it, if you spot any mistakes please let us know. Make sure to leave a comment, kudo and share this with your friends. Thank you for reading, have a great day ♡

\- tia


	4. Dumb

Cristiano Ronaldo

I stand near the door refusing to step over the threshold to get to the other side.

"I don't want to go to the party, not without you at least," I whine loudly so Gareth can hear me.

"I can't go with you, it's Portugal celebrating and you are part of that, it'll be fun don't worry," he exclaims.

"I don't know, do I have to go?"

"Yes, you won the Euros 2016, you deserve it," he says happily as he comes toward me and lightly rests his hand against my cheek.

Maybe it is his cheery tone but I am motivated to go out and party. I softly grab his face and pull it towards me and leave a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, I'll go but only because you said so," I say while sighing. I turn away from him and open the door and get out.

I travel down the stairs and leave the building complex and I see the mini van with all the team players already parked in front of our flat.

The door is open and every single person is chanting my name. Wow, this seems so unreal. I look up to see Gareth staring out of the window and he had the biggest smile on his face.

He was the one who lost but he is still very glad for my win, that's the kind of partner everyone wants.

I smile at him and approach my teammates and we all start congratulating each other. I'm so excited for tonight.

They close the door to the van, we set out on a journey and the destination was a club.

Shoot! I thought it was us in a room just partying but nope, its us and a hundred other people. I can't get too drunk or Gareth will be angry.

Gareth has a thing for people getting too drunk, he hates alcohol, especially when I drink it. I am a reckless drunk and he doesn't like it because I always manage to do something I regret.

As I step inside the club I see people dancing and grinding on each other. There are strippers dancing against poles and men surrounding those girls.

Right at the back is the bar and everyone is going towards there so I follow them. I think I'm just going to sit on a stool until it's 12 am. Yeah, great idea Cristiano.

As I sit on a chair near the bar Fernando Santos, Portugal Manager, comes up to me and starts speaking to me.

"Ronaldo, go drink, party, take home a girl, loosen up and have fun, it's your time now," he says in a loud voice which nearly bursts my ear drum.

"No, I don't think so," I say unsure of what I should do.

"Okay, whatever you want," he said before turning away. After thinking a lot I decide that one drink would be fine.

A bartender comes up to me with a vodka martini and points to a girl who is wearing a pink crop top and a really short yellow skirt. Wow, she is hot.

What no! You love Gareth not some stripper who likes the way you look. Don't do this Cristiano, don't do this to Gareth.

The stranger starts slowly coming up to me and I don't know what to do. I mean if anything happens I can tell Gareth that I was drunk and he'll forgive me, wait will he? He probably will.

"My names Lauren," she whispers in my ear. I open my mouth to tell her my name but she interrupts me.

"I already know your name,"

"Oh, okay," I say unknown to how I should continue the conversation. Would I be dumb if I wanted to talk to her?

Lauren starts whispering sweet nothings in my ear and grinds on me. I drink the glass of vodka martini and order a few more.

The rest was history.

Gareth Bale

After he enters the van I walk away from the window and go to cook dinner for myself as I know that Cristiano won't be home until late.

I go into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove. I add the spaghetti in and put the sauce in a pan.

When it is finally ready I put it on a plate and go sit on the dinning table which as 4 seats. It's a great place for when me and Cristiano have dinner dates.

I start eating the spaghetti and remember all the great moments I had with him. I smile to myself as I am put down memory lane.

When I finish my food I put it in the sink thinking I'll wash it later even though I know I'm not going to do it.

I look up at the time, it's only 9 pm. I would hang out with my friends but I don't think they are available. Wow, my life is boring without Cristiano.

I go down the hall to our bedroom to go to bed. I take my shoes off and wear something comfortable. I get under the covers and reach over to my phone am pick it up.

Opening up Instagram something catches my eye. It's a picture on someone's account. It's of Cristiano making out with some random girl. I've never seen her before.

I am hurt and angry and frustrated. I told him many times, I hate it when he's drunk, he does stupid things like this.

But what if he isn't drunk?

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

Woah! Ronaldo made a big mistake, I'm sure you all agree. I just feel sad for Bale. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to let us know if there are any mistakes. Leave a kudo, share with friends and comment. Stay true to yourself ♡

\- tia


	5. Explain yourself

ristiano Ronaldo

I kept making out with the girl until I realised that I was with Gareth. Oh my gosh, I am going to be dead when I get back. Well no Cristiano, he's going to be like 'Hey Cris, I saw the picture of you making out with a girl but I'm fine with it'. I need to stop. I gently push the girl off of me but she obviously didn't get the message that I didn't like her.

She started to take my shirt off and attacked my lips with hers. I pushed her away again and put my shirt back on again. "Sorry but I feel sick. I think I am going to back to my house." I half-lied. I couldn't tell her that I was in a relationship with another person. Especially if it's a boy! My whole career would be ruined.

Lauren just nodded. You could see the disappointment in her face. I think she thought she was getting "some" today and it was from me. Well think again! My thoughts went back to Gareth and I got scared. What if someone posted a picture of me and Lauren and Gareth saw it?

I rushed out of the club, got a taxi and made it home. Thank god there wasn't much traffic on the way. I stuffed my hands in pocket and took out my keys. I hurried as I put the key in our apartment that we bought about a year ago. Climbing up the stairs as fast as I could, I was thinking to myself. In the room, I found Gareth on his phone, staring at the screen almost like he was shocked. Did he find out?

"Hey," he whispered, smiling but that smile didn't reach his eyes. You could see tear stains on his cheeks.

"Hi," I replied, getting into comfortable clothes and put my old clothes in the laundry basket.

"Why did you come early, there is an hour left of the party?" He questioned. I looked up at the clock that was hanging on to the plain, beige wall.. It was 11:00 PM. Wow I didn't expect it to be that early.

"I didn't feel very well." Well I wasn't exactly lying. I did feel sick ever since that Lauren girl started to kiss me. He just nodded like he didn't care. In the past, whenever I go clubs, he is always worried and he always cared about my welfare. I don't know what has gotten into him.

I got into the king-sized bed, that we share, and put my hand around Gareth's waist. I tried to get as comfortable as I could. He turned around so I looked deep into his ocean-blue eyes trying to understand his feelings and why he wasn't freaking out right now and asking if anything was wrong with me. Maybe he was just tired.

We kept staring into each other's eyes until Gareth sat up. He put his hands in his hair and it almost seemed like he was trying to rip his hair out of his scalp.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed and concern laced in my voice. He seemed like he was very mad.

"Why were kissing a GIRL when you are with me?" He had tears streaming down his face. My heart broke after seeing this. It was extremely hard not to cry as well.

"Oh don't cry gorgeous, I wasn't kissing a girl. The picture the paparazzi took was from an angle that made it seem like I was kissing a girl." I explained to him, obviously lying. I couldn't tell him that I cheated on him. I mean who does that.

"Really?" He asked like a little kid, who just got a present on Christmas.

"Yes, really. I couldn't possibly cheat on you. You're too gorgeous for that." I told him, caressing his soft, pink cheeks, which got a little bit of colour from crying.

He seemed fine now. Thank god. I don't think he would've been able to sleep without me lying. I feel really bad for lying to him but I couldn't tell him that I cheated on him with a girl.

Giving a small smile at each other, we closed our eyes and gripped onto each other's waist. I just hope he doesn't find out what I did to him.

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

Wow! So that was that, do you think that Cristiano should tell Gareth what he did? I mean we do but who knows if he does. Anyway, make sure to point out any mistakes in this chapter, leave a kudo, share and comment.   
Also, stay beautiful ♡

\- tia


	6. Fights

Cristiano Ronaldo

"You know I should have kept kissing that girl at the party," I exclaimed at him.

"What? So you did kiss her and it wasn't just the angling of the paparazzi," he spoke at the same level of ignorance that radiated off my voice.

How did this fight occur?

Few hours earlier

Gareth Bale

I open my eyes and stare ahead of me. I have just left the beautiful world of dreaming and have entered into a crazy world also known as reality.

As I stare upon the beige coloured wall, the events of last night flash through my mind. Those pictures on my phone that I can never unsee.

Paparazzi are stupid. They needed their salary so they had to do something interesting. Their entire lives revolve around 'exposing' secrets of others and taking snapshots of moments that are classed as wonderful.

I believe Cristiano, he means something to me. I trust him and I know he would never lie to me. He's my boyfriend, that's got to mean something.

I close my eyes for a brief moment in hope that I can fall asleep again but it is no luck. It doesn't work.

I turn to my side and look at Cristiano peacefully sleeping. Right in this moment I understand how beautiful this human is. This person laying in front of me was the best phone call I made a few years back.

After deciding not to wake him up I dreadfully go into the other room. People knew this room as my bedroom but I knew it as the place where I sleep when Cris and I fight. I go to the wardrobe in that room and pull out a change of clothing for the day.

Last time it was Cristiano who made me breakfast so its my turn. The only bad thing was that I barely know how to cook. My specialty is spaghetti which is more like the only thing I can cook. I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich but I think I might just make some pancakes.

I head over to the kitchen and make the pancake batter. I take a pan from the dishwasher and place it on the stove. I make a few pancakes before drizzling some chocolate syrup on it and then finishing it off with berries.

Pouring milk into a glass, I put the food on a tray and take it over to the bedroom only to find Cristiano sitting up and wide awake.

"Damn, this was supposed to be a surprise," I whine at him. He only laughs.

"It doesn't matter if I ruined your surprise because there is still food," Cristiano says while smiling and grabbing at the plate.

"This looks so delicious, let's dig in." He exclaims as he grabs the fork and starts eating the pancakes. I have some when he offers but I don't have much as I wasn't hungry.

"This is good," he moaned.

"Thank you gorgeous," he said while finishing the last bit of the pancakes. Cris drinks half the glass of milk and then turns to me.

"Your welcome sleeping beauty, I made something good for once," he nodded while laughing.

After putting the plate on the bedside table he pulled me on top of himself.

"I'm not sleeping beauty," I nod my head to tell him that he is.

"Let me just show how asleep I am," Cristiano says before attaching his lips onto mine. He slowly runs his hair through my hair. I feel his tounge touch my bottom lip asking me for entrance but I don't give it to him. He then pulls my hair making me gasp and giving his tounge entrance to explore my mouth. Cris slips his hands under my shirt.

"When did you put on this shirt on? It's annoying me," he mumbles against my lips while taking of my shirt.

Cristiano Ronaldo

"Cristiano, I can't," He whisper in my ear which frustrates me.

"But we have been in this relationship for so long now, why can't we just do it now," I tell him.

"I don't want to do it, it isn't your fault, it's mine," he speaks in a calm voice.

I push him off of me and go over to stand near the mirror. I was getting angry at him because I have my needs and he is not fulfilling them which also annoyed me.

I know whatever comes out of my next, I don't mean it.

I turn around to face him.

"You know I should have kept kissing that girl at the party," I exclaimed at him.

"What? So you did kiss her and it wasn't just the angling of the paparazzi," he spoke at the same level of ignorance that radiated off my voice.

"Yeah, and? At least she would have given me something that you obviously can't," I boomed at him instantly regretting my words.

"Okay, what is that?" He looked at me with a forlorn look.

I'm sorry, I never meant that, I love you, forever and always.

"Sex," I scream at him.

"She made me feel something, a jolt of electricity, something that you don't give me,"

"So are you saying there's no spark left between us?" Gareth asked with hope that I'll say 'yes, there is'. It is screaming from his eyes.

There is a spark left. I feel it every time I touch you.

"No, nothing left, all gone," I said, I know what just left my mouth is wrong, I don't know why I said it but I did.

He looked as if was about to cry but he didn't. It was hidden by anger making it hard to notice.

"Maybe one day you'll realise how much you actually meant to me, maybe one day you will love me again, but until then I'll mourn you," he spoke in a hard and determined tone almost making me flinch because of the hatred laced into his speech.

With those last few words he picked up his phone and left the apartment slamming the door behind me.

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

Wow! That was intense, their first fight that was recorded in this book. Whose side are you on, Cristiano's or Bale's? I think the answer is obvious. Anyways make sure to point out any mistakes, leave a kudo, comment and share with friends. Keep smiling ♡

-tia


	7. Girlfriend

Gareth Bale

How could he say something like that? He knows how sensitive I am. Moreover, he lied to me about kissing a girl. A GIRL! I bet he was thinking of me while he was kissing her.

I know it has been 3 hours since I left the house but he deserves it. He doesn't know how much he meant to me. He didn't know how much I love him. He doesn't know how much I wanted to live with him for the rest of my life. He never really cared about me, did he? 

Well obviously not because it's all about him. 'Bale, how do you feel about the goal Ronaldo scored?' 'Ronaldo, are you okay?' 'How did it feel during extra time Ronaldo?' All those questions aimed at both of us but only hitting him not me. Like for once, can something be about me? 

He said that he probably should've continued to kiss that girl. Like how, what is it that she has and I don't? Apparently there isn't any 'spark' left between us. Well, two can play at that game.

I get off the hotel bed and start walking outside, not before I say thank you to the receptionist. She knows us very well. Not as in footballers, as in like normal human beings. She personally saves a room for me anytime I wanted to come to get my mind off things.

The only reason I went outside is to see if a girl was interested in getting paid to be my 'girlfriend'. There were a few but most of them didn't like the idea of being paid, they wanted a real boyfriend and then there were girls that already had boyfriends. There was one girl who stood out. She was so pretty, not that I'm straight or anything!

I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to the side to see my face and lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me. Damn, she was hot!

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Gareth Bale and I need a girl who can pretend to be my girlfriend," I stated "I was thinking if you could help me."

"And what do I get out of it?" She asked.

"I'll give you money in return." I answered her question.

"Okay, I'll be your 'girlfriend'."

"Thank you so much, you don't how much this means to me," I say to her "Can we like spend time together, so we get to know each other and people can recognise us?"

"Come on then, what are you waiting for?" She smiled while holding her hand out. I guess I have a 'girlfriend' now.

"Hey, I never really got your name." I realised.

"My name is Emma. Emma Rhys-Jones."

"Nice name. I like it." I grinned.

"Thank you, I like your name too."

It's really dark outside. Cristiano must be worried right now, but I don't really care. He deserves it. He does not understand how much he hurt me. But I really should be getting back home.

"It was great talking to you, but I really need to be heading home." I grinned showing my teeth.

"So do I, thank you for the lovely night. It was wonderful." She replied.

We hugged each other and went our separate ways. If I was being honest, I really enjoyed her company. She is so polite, and her gentle voice is so calming. If I could go to sleep listening to her voice, then I would.

I walk towards a bus station and see that there are no buses available at the moment. Guess I'm just going to have to walk my way home. 

 

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺

Well, that was quite a thought Gareth had. Who knows if it's a good or bad idea. Make sure leave a kudo and point out any mistakes made. Thank you for reading !

\- tia


	8. How could you?

Cristiano Ronaldo 

I put down my fourth cup of coffee onto the table next to the sofa and hastily sit down. Putting my head into my hands and I feel myself getting more worried by the minute.

Where on earth can Gareth be? What if he is laying unconscious somewhere? What if he's in trouble and needs my help? What if something has happened to him?

All these questions are running through my head one after the other. They're on a loop and I have no idea where the pause button is. All I see is the replay button asking me to keep watching our fight unfold.

Why did I say the things I did? Because of me Gareth is so hurt, I know it for a fact. I'm such an idiot.

I can feel a tears running down my face, it doesn't seem to stop.

I hear a ping from my phone and look up. Wiping away my tears, I make my way over to the dining table because my phone was placed there from the last time I tried to call Gareth.

It's a news update from Daily Mail, I made sure to get a notification from any news article with mine or Gareth's name it it. Call me cautious or whatever, I don't care.

At the top of the article written in bold is "Bale's new beauty?". I don't want to believe what I am seeing. Is he doing this because of what I did?

Obviously he is. What war did I start?

At least now I know Gareth is still alive but after seeing this picture I don't think I'm alive.

I pull out a chair and sit down. This is so frustrating.

I just wish I had time travelling powers I could have gone back in time, stopped kissing that stupid girl and the fight would have never happened. It's all my fault.

I just started the battle of the boyfriends for the girlfriends and I don't know how to end it.

I just need Gareth to come back home so I can speak with him about this.

I need him by my side.

I need to feel his lips against mine.

I need to smell the fragrance of roses that beams off of him.

I need to feel him in my arms.

I need him.

I am angry at him for leaving but I'm mostly angry at myself for letting him walk out that door.

In frustration I knock over the glass of water of the table. Instantly regretting my actions I get a broom and start clearing the broken glass sitting idle on the floor.

As I am doing this I hear the front door creak open and I quickly turn around to see the person I have always wanted to be with.

He stares at me, I stare at him. Everything else in the world seems to stop as I get lost in the pools of blue in his eyes. I break out of this trance as soon as he looks away.

Ignoring the glass beneath me I make my way over to the place he is standing on right now.

"Peaches, you came back, I didn't think you were going to be back." I say as calmly as possible.

"I didn't come for you, I came to take my stuff," Gareth says with the most fake smile ever.

"What do you mean your stuff? " I understand what he means but I want him to say it, I want to know if he actually means it.

"You know what I mean." He says arrogance evident in the tone he is using.

"What was the picture of you and another girl about?" I try and change the subject.

"Oh you know, she's my girlfriend, Emma Rhys-Jones, what a beautiful name for the most amazing girl in the world." He says with a smirk which nearly kills me.

"You don't have to do this,"

"Do what?" Gareth says still smiling.

"You know, date Emma Ry-Johnson," I say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know I don't have to do this, I just want to do it, you hurt me so I'm going to hurt you as much and maybe even more, and by the way its Emma Rhys-Jones." He says in an angry tone.

He storms into the room and I can hear him grab clothes from the hanger in the wardrobe. He returns with a suitcase full of clothes.

"Stop, Gareth, just wait," I am getting mad now, I told him that it was not my intention to kiss that girl.

"I am sorry, for kissing that girl, for saying those things to you, I didn't mean a word I said that night, I take back everything." I say in the most sincere voice ever but it does not affect him as he keeps on walking.

"Gareth, please don't go." I beg but he doesn't stop. He reaches the door and he is about to open the door but I go up to him. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't leave, not yet at least, wait here."

I go into the bathroom and grab the thing laying in front of me. I leave the small room and walk up to him.

His eyes are full of hope, like he is waiting for me to ask him to stay one more time.

"Here you go, you forgot this." I take the toothbrush and place it in his hand.

I destroy the only hope left in him. I destroy every bit of it.

Gareth leaves the apartment but not before slamming the door.

Maybe I made a mistake or maybe I didn't but I can't think of anything right now, not with these tears running down my face.

 

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ 

Yikes! That did not end on a good note, there are too many emotions in this chapter to deal with. Hope you enjoyed it though. Make sure to leave a kudo, share with friends comment and point out any mistakes made, thank you !

\- tia


	9. I love you

Gareth Bale 

Cristiano puts my toothbrush in my hand, I truly know I have messed up. Maybe a fake girlfriend was never the ideal thought.

What if I just ruined all the chances left with him?

Maybe he doesn't want me in the apartment. So I leave.

I slam the door behind me and wait. I stand there for a good five minutes hoping he would open the door and ask me to stay, and maybe, just maybe I'll say yes.

Slowly, I start walking away from the door, still hoping he is going to open the it.

When I realise that's not going to happen I quicken my pace and call Emma.

"Hey, can I stay over at yours for a few?" I ask her

"Sure, just remember my room mate is home and we have no extra rooms so you're going to have to sleep in my bed," Emma says in a cheery voice which slightly hurts my head.

"That's okay, just text me your address, see you later,"

"Okay! Good bye!" Her voice is starting to annoy me.

She texts me the address and some how it's a lot similar to mine. Then it hits me.

She lives in the same flat as me. Right next to where I live, or used to live.

I was trying to avoid Cristiano but somehow I'm much closer to him than I wanted to be.

With a sigh, I make my way back to the place I did not want to go. Why did Emma have to live in this flat? She could have chosen anywhere in London or even England but she just had to choose the flat next to my love of my life, or former love of my life.

I make my way up the stairs and walk past flat number 7 and go to flat 8. To Emma's flat not Cristiano's flat.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to open the door. A girl with strawberry blonde hair pops her head out from the side of the door.

"Hey, you're Gareth Bale, I love your football skills so much, can I have your autograph?" She says excitingly.

"Um yeah su-" I am cut off by her.

"By the way, why on earth are you here? Did you get the wrong flat?"

As I'm about to speak Emma comes outside and kind of puts me out of my misery.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't realise you'd be here so fast, this is Lydia and she is a crazy football fan, but come in babe," I cringe at the nickname but go in nonetheless.

Emma leads me into her bedroom and I sit down on her black chair next to her dresser.

"Hey Gareth let's go on a date every day this week so people know about us," she says unexpectedly.

I nod to show I agree with her because the whole reason for this thing was to make Cristiano jealous.

"So how about now? We can go to the park and have picnic, best publicity stunt ever," she says with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, sure." I say, not really caring about how my voice sounds and how bored I sounded. I honestly don't want to go on a date with Emma but I have to do something to make sure that Cristiano becomes jealous or, in this case, to make sure he stays jealous.

I go and get my clothes from my bag, that is on her bright, colourful bed. I keep my outfit casual because we were only going to the park for a picnic. I enter the bathroom changed into my outfit. I wear a plain, navy blue shirt with dark black skinny jeans.

I saw that Emma was ready few minutes ago. Seems like girls actually don't take long to change their clothes. She was wearing blue summer dress, there was a flower crown around her head. She also had slight makeup on.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked. I resisted the urge of saying 'well no' but I knew I couldn't so instead if saying anything, I just nodded.

The park was nearby. It only took us about 5 minutes to get there. When we reached the grass area, Emma got the picnic mat out and laid in down on the soft grass. Both of us were gazing at the morning sky and taking in the beauty. Trailed off in my thoughts, I realise that someone is tapping on my shoulders, and that someone was Emma.

I was deep into thought that I have actually forgotten what I was thinking about.

"Let's start eating," she said with her high-pitched, annoying voice. I simply just nodded.

I picked up a sandwich that Emma had specifically made for me. I was only allowed to eat certain food that give me protein.

I start eating my sandwich when I hear Emma saying, "Hey, that person over there looks really lonely, can I go sit with them?"

I reply with a yes. That person did look lonely but they also looked a bit familiar. A bit too familiar.

She went running to the person and quickly sat down next to them. The person turns around and I realise why the person looked familiar to me. It's Cristiano.

Emma calls me over, probably to introduce me to me to him. Well guess what Emma, I already know who he is and what he's like. I realise that I have never shown Emma who my boyfriend is. I guess I am going to have to go over.

I walk with a steady pace, really regretting the fact that I said yes to her. I sit next to Emma and she introduces us to each other. We shake hands and I gave him a tight smile. I honestly didn't want to do this. Why does Emma have to be kind and care about everyone?

Emma speaks up, "I see a friend over there, can I go to her? I haven't spoken to her in so long." I nod because I don't want to stop her from meeting up with her friends.

She left and it was just Cristiano and me. It was really awkward. Suddenly, I hear Cristiano's voice. "Please come back!" I was really shocked that he was the first one to speak. He was never the first one to speak, it was always me.

"Critsiano, I don't think I can," I tell him, "after what you did to me."

"Please, please, please!" He pleaded. He put on puppy eyes. He knew I couldn't resist those eyes. Gosh Cristiano.

"Okay I'll come back but after a few days because I told Emma I'd stay over at her house." We both smiled at each other, hoping that all our troubles have gone.

 

Another chapter! Thank you for reading. Make sure to leave a kudo, comment, and point out any mistakes, thank you! Stay beautiful!

\- tia


	10. Just kidding

Gareth Bale

It has been two weeks since I went on the picnic date with Emma. From that day on I went on dates with her everyday and people were starting to call us the power couple. 

This didn't stop me from seeing Cristiano. Every night, after Lydia and Emma fell asleep, I would sneak out and meet up with the man in my dreams and we'd do anything we like. 

"So how was your date with Emma today?" Cristiano asks with curiosity in his voice.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I mean as much as I love him, I don't want him to get jealous or worse, get hurt.

"Yes obviously, just don't worry about me," he replies as if he just read my thoughts.

"Well, it was okay I guess. I mean we went as friends but the world had to think it was a date so we kissed a few times to make sure word got around. Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't like her lips touching mine but I had fun," I tell him everything, from start to finish and I make sure I don't leave any detail out.

"Woah," he said a little breathlessly, " you didn't have to tell me everything, Gareth I trust you," he says with sincerity which makes my heart jump.

I smile at him.

"You're so adorable," I tell him as soon as he returns my smile.

"Seriously, I can't get enough of you,"I say laughing.

"Well, you have to go soon," He says in a miserable tone.

I nod in response. 

I don't say anything, Cristiano doesn't say anything. We just look at each other in silence. It isn't an awkward silence, it is comforting and I don't want this moment of happiness to ever end. I want to stay like this forever.

He starts to stare into my eyes making me feel worried.

"What happened? Is there strawberry jam on my face," I ask quickly.

Cristiano laughs slightly before responding, "of course not silly, you're looking gorgeous and that's why I'm staring at you, I thought that was obvious."

I grin at him and try to show him my pearly white teeth. I am such a big show off

He continues laughing and I join along as something about the way he laughs triggers something inside me.

After a very long time of smiling and laughing and eating sandwiches filled with strawberry jam, I look at the time.

I was lost in his beautiful brown eyes that I forget to check the time. 

"Cristiano I have to go now," he nods his head to tell me he understands, I leave a quick closed mouth kiss on his beautiful pink lips.

I leave the apartment and enter the next one. When I go into Emma's room she is sitting on her bed wide awake. I certainly did not want to deal with this right now.

I take off my shoes and make my way over to her bed and start to get in.

"Stop, don't get in, just not now," she speaks in a hushed voice.

I do what she says and go sit next to her. "Okay."

"Where were you?" She asks.

"I went for a walk, it was too hot in this room so I thought going outside would be the best idea for, you know, to get fresh air," I lie to her. It comes easily as I have to do it in every interview I'm in.

"With who?"

"No one, it was just me,"

"Who were you with?" She demands.

"What's with the questions? I think we should go to sleep, yeah that would be nice." I say trying to change the subject.

"I know who you were with Gareth, With Ronaldo in the flat next to this one, I heard you."

She doesn't beat around the bush instead she goes in straight for the kill which does in fact murder me.

"I want you to break up with him," I am speechless after the words that just left her mouth.

"You should have done some research on me before dating me honey, we're meant to be, call me psycho, I don't care, I want you to myself," she said with an innocent smile.

I am freaked out by her.

"So what are you waiting for babe? Go into that room and break up with him!" She doesn't asks this time, she commands. 

I vigorously shake my head. "No way in hell am I going to do that."

"Oh you sure are, 'cause if you don't do it, I'm going to show this photo to the entire world," she shows me a picture of me and Cristiano kissing. "Don't forget I'm a reporter, people will believe anything," she whispers in my ear.

"Okay I'll do it."

-

I stand in front of Cristiano.

"I have something to tell you," I say in a serious tone.

"I was kidding, I don't actually love you, I love Emma."

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ 

I am not happy with the way Gareth handled that, bad Bale. Sorry this update is late, I was busy. Hopefully it won't happen again. I'm going to try to update every Friday from now on.

\- tia


	11. Kisses

Cristiano

Woah, did I hear that right? Did I really just hear Gareth say that? After all that has happened between us, he just gave up like that. He gave up because he was 'dating' Emma now or shall I say dating. I can't believe it!

I had a wave of emotions go through me. It contained a lot of different emotions. There were no words for what I was feeling right now. All I wanted to do was to break down and cry, but I knew I couldn't because that's what Emma and Gareth want. All they wanted to see was me break down and cry. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I looked into Gareth's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. He was being fully honest about breaking up with me. Damn, that hit me right in the feels. If this is what he wants, then I'm going to give it to him. I'm going to let him be free and let him enjoy his life with Emma.

"Okay, if that's what you want," I spoke hurtfully. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore because I knew that if I did, I would start crying. I looked down at my feet, feeling ashamed.

I hear him leave the house. That's when I break down into tears. I'm going to strong and fight through this.

Gareth

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that. I just said it like it's no big deal. How could I do that? I have so many memories with him and I just threw away the chance of making more memories. I don't like Emma. She made me break up with one of the people I love the most. All those memories that I made with him were always going to be with me.

Those moments when we would be in a argument over a silly thing and then we would just laugh it off in the end. I remember when we would sing on top of our lungs (and might I say badly) to our favourite song. We shared so many memories, but there were always those ones that stood out. The ones that stood out are the ones when we were kissing.

Whenever we kissed, I always felt those sparks in my stomach. The sparks never get old. The only times I got those sparks are when I am with Cristiano or when I'm kissing him. Sparks don't explode when I'm with Emma. There was something special about the kisses. Every kiss gets a little sweeter and they never get old. Even if I was 70 years old, I would still feel those sparks.

There is always something special that Cristiano and I have that I don't have with Emma. Kisses and memories. Special kisses. Kisses that actually mean something and not just an act. But I guess I won't have those kisses in a long time, considering the fact that I just broke up with him. I'm so dumb.

I'm going to have to deal with it especially if I want to stay on the team. Remember Gareth this is for the team. I just wish life didn't have to be so complicated. I guess that's just life.

 

Everything is taking a turn on Cristiano and Gareth's relationship. Let's just hope it gets better. Comment and if you spot any mistakes, please point it out kindly.

\- tia


	12. Love is in the air

Christiano 

It's been around a week since Gareth left me for Emma. All I've been doing is thinking about mine and Gareth's relationship and how much it meant to me. Honestly, I hope Gareth is having the worst time of his life. Like I hope he is not having a lot of fun without me. That would hurt a lot. I guess I'm going to have to live with the fact that he is just happier with Emma and not me. I have to admit though, it hurts knowing that. 

I get up from bed and go downstairs to the living room. I turn the television on since I have nothing to do and change to the news. Something caught my eyes. Gareth's name was in the headlines. The headline read 'Gareth's new girlfriend? Or is it just another friend?'. I read on and found out that Gareth's is going to be in an interview at around 5:00. It's 4:56 right now. In 4 minutes he's going to be on live television and I'm not sure if I am ready. 

I mean it's been almost over a week since I've seen his face and this is going to be the first time I'm going to see his face. I breathe in and out to keep my cool. It's been 3 minutes since I read the headlines. His face is going to be on live tv in a minute. I think about what I'm going to do when I see his face. I'm probably just going to freak out. I look up to the tv...

There he was. Smiling at the camera like nothing was going on in his life. Was it a real smile? Or was it a fake smile? The interviewer stared at the camera for a few seconds until his voice finally beamed through the speakers. Wow, his voice is so loud. I turned the volume down a bit, just enough for me to hear both the interviewer's voice and Gareth's voice. 

"Hi, how are you?" The interviewer, Edgar, moved forward to shake Gareth's hand.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Gareth answered. 

"I'm okay, thanks." The interview continued as a normal interview until the question I've been waiting for had finally been asked. 

"I have heard a rumour that you have a girlfriend. Now I want to know if this is true and if it is, can we know what her name is?" Edgar asked with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted. 

"Hmm, okay I'll tell you if the rumour is true and who it is, if it's true obviously." 

He took a short pause.

"I can confirm that the rumour is true and the name of my girlfriend is," there was a drum roll in the audience, "Emma Rhys-Jones."

There it was. He said her name. With a large grin on his face...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update. I hadn't finished the chapter before Friday with all the homework I have. But Gareth has confirmed it on LIVE TV! Please point out any mistakes kindly. Please vote, comment and add this book to your library. Stay beautiful!

\- tia


	13. Mine

Gareth Bale

I said it. I said that Emma is my girlfriend and that I am in a relationship with her. I'm sitting here with a fake smile on my face thinking about Cristiano and whether or not he is watching. If he was watching, he would probably feel hurt. I mean like if I were Cristiano I would feel hurt too because I left him for a girl I don't even like.

"We'll be right back after the break with Chloe Mortez." Edgar announced to the camera.

That was my cue to leave and go backstage. I have to go back to Emma though. Not the best thing in the world but that's what happens when you want to make your boyfriend jealous and the girl you're 'dating' falls in love with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that whenever you and your boyfriend or girlfriend fight, do not try to make them jealous with someone you met on the streets.

I go up to Emma and tell her I want to go home. I didn't want to be there anymore. It's where I said I'm dating Emma. Luckily, she is okay with it and said okay. We left after she finished talking to a friend she made on set. I wanted to leave because I didn't feel good in the studio. Something about it made me feel weird inside. Almost like I needed to throw up.

When we reached home, I just dropped my body on the bed. Emma tried kissing me but I kept pushing her back. I just wanted to go to sleep but Emma didn't allow me to do so.

I fell asleep after so long. After a long time, I was finally able to fall asleep peacefully. I kept dreaming about Cristiano. I'm not even surprised. He doesn't live to far from here, maybe I can visit him.

I wake up after around 2 hours. I didn't want to nap for too long otherwise I won't be able to fall asleep again during the night. I go to Emma telling her I'm going on a walk outside the flat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks sweetly.

"No thanks. I want to be alone at the moment." I reply as politely as I can.

See the thing is that Emma is actually is a sweet girl but she made me break up with Cris which made me not like her anymore.

When I said that I was going on a walk, I actually meant I was going to Cristiano's (which was once mine and his) apartment.

I spot his door and walk towards it. I feel so nervous right now. I haven't seen him in a week. I knock on the door hesitantly. There he is.

"Gareth." Cristiano sighed surprisingly, "what are you doing here?"

"I came back to see what you are doing and how you holding up." I reply without making eye contact.

"Come on in then." He invited me in.

After about an hour on catching up about what happened in the week we have been separated, I find out that he was watched the interview.

"Cristiano, I have to tell you something." I announce.

"What is it?" Cristiano looked worried.

"I didn't just come here to see how you were doing. I also came here ask you something really important." I explain.

"Okay."

"Will you take me back?"

There was a moment of silence. Awkward silence.

Cristiano smiled. "Yes, of course I will take you back. Anytime." 

I smiled back. I'm so glad he took me back. Now all there's left to do is to break up with Emma. But right now I just wanna stay with Cris. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristiano took Gareth back. Yay. Please vote and comment and add this to your library. Stay beautiful.

\- tia


	14. No thank you

Emma Rhys-Jones (thought I would change things up a bit)

Remember when Gareth said he would go out for a walk? Yeah, well he still hasn't come back yet and it's worrying. I hope he is okay. I don't know what I would do without him. Yes I admit I was a bit harsh on him by making him break up with Cristiano but I had to do it. I wanted Gareth all to myself and didn't want to be a cover-up for their relationship. I wanted a real relationship.

Okay maybe that sounds a bit selfish but I can't do anything about it. Gareth is just too hot. I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him.He is on my mind 24/7 and now that I said that I realise that I have been spending the last 5 to 10 minutes just thinking about Gareth. Where is he?

I call him just to check everything is okay. Voicemail. I tried again. 

"Sorry, the number you have dialled has been switched off. Please try again later." The annoying women's voice rang through the phone. 

His phone is switched off. For whatever reason is his phone switched off? This is more worrying. Maybe his phone ran out of charge. I shouldn't be over thinking. I put the phone down and look up at the clock. 3:00pm it read. He left around two hours ago. It was just a walk. Why is it taking so long?

Gareth Bale

Me and Cristiano have finally got back together and I couldn't be happier. He is my world. I told him about how Emma made me break up with him and that it wasn't my choice. She said that if I didn't break up with him she would tell the press about our relationship. I couldn't let that happen.

It was great to see his face glow up with joy. His smile was everything. He means so much to me. We just finished our coffee when we heard the bell ring. Who could it be? 

I get up to answer the door but I see that Cris is already there. I guess I'll just be in the living room. The door clicks open and a voice rang through the room. A very familiar voice. Annoying and ear-piercing. I know who it is. Emma.

Panic ran through me. I didn't know what to do. My body froze in shock. What am I supposed to do? I look around the gigantic living room and look for a hiding spot. 

"Behind the couch." My mind told me so I ran behind the other couch and sat down, waiting for Emma and Cris to come to the living room. 

"Do you know where Gareth is? I mean, it's like he would come here anyways but I thought you would know where he is." Emma said with annoyance laced in her voice. Ugh why did she have to come. I was enjoying my time with Cris. 

"Uh no I haven't seen him ever since our break up." Aw it breaks my heart knowing that he had to go through the torture of a heart break because of me.

"Oh okay, can I come in? I just want to see something." No don't let her in Cris.

"Yeah sure." Why Cris, why? Why did you let her in? 

Emma came in the living room first. She sat on the couch I was sitting behind. Oh no, what do I do? Breathe in and out but not too loudly. 

She checked out the room, I hope she doesn't find me. I try not to move too much but it's hard to sit still in such a small space. Just be thankful that you're not claustrophobic. 

"I know you're there just come out." Emma whispered in the corner. Okay so she found out that I am here but luckily she doesn't know that Cris took me back. 

I get out to see Cris looking at me like I was crazy. I sit down next to Emma rather than Cris to make it look like nothing happened between me and Cris. 

"Hello Emma." I said miserably. 

"Hi Gareth, I thought you wanted to go on a walk." She questions me. 

"Well I was going on a walk when I saw Cristiano's house, so I decided to come here." I say truthfully, well partly true.

"Well okay but can you come home with me now?" She said, "You have now seen Cristiano and I'm pretty sure you're satisfied now so can we leave?"

I nod my head but I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Before we leave, I want to tell you something." I said without making eye contact. From the corner of my eye, I could see Cristiano's eyes widening. I guess he is as scared as I am.

"What is it?" Emma said with a worrying tone in her voice. Oh man, this is harder than I thought.

"I'm breaking up with you." I break out to her. She started to scream. She ran through the front door. She left. I hope she doesn't tell anyone about me and Cris.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Gareth broke up. Is it bad to say that I'm glad they did? Sorry for the late update. The internet was down for the last few days and I only got it back today. Make sure to vote, comment and share with friends. Stay beautiful.

\- tia


	15. Oh look, pets

Cristiano Ronaldo

It has been a few days since Gareth broke up with Emma. And let me tell you, I have never seen Gareth this happy since he got together with Emma. But he doesn't know what's coming on later today. He is about to be a hundred times happier.

"Hey Gareth can we go shopping?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

"But I'm tired," Gareth whined. I swear when is this boy never lazy.

"Come on Gareth. It'll be fun." I whine back and (as cliché as it sounds) I put my puppy face on and pouted my lips out. I knew this was going to work on Gareth.

"Okay." Gareth rolled his eyes. I smiled. He stared at me as if I was an alien. Oh god, there's another reason why I love Gareth so much. He was so adorable when he was annoyed or mad.

We left a few minutes later because Gareth had to take a shower. He said that he doesn't want to stink in public. I understand how he feels because no one wants to stink in public. We went shopping for mainly clothes and food. But I also went there for something else. It was a surprise. I can't wait to see his reaction.

I saw something that caught my eye and decided to buy it for Gareth. I ask him if he likes it and he does. I know that he wouldn't accept it so I told him I am going to buy it for myself but in reality, I bought one that is his size. I am going to give it to him when we go home.

After a few hours, we decide that we should put the bags in the car and go get food. I have been hungry for the past few hours but I didn't say anything because Gareth seemed to be interested in the clothes and I didn't want to disturb him. We go to a healthy restaurant because I didn't want to ruin my diet.

We eat our salads and go back to the car. Time for the surprise. I say that I accidentally left something in the shop and go get it back. I didn't actually leave anything. I was just going to the animal shop to get a pet. Well I was getting two pets.

I go up to the counter, since it was empty, and ask for the pets I had asked for 3 days ago. They give me the animals and told me what I had to do to keep the animals healthy. I had already brought the things I need in advance. I go back to the car making sure the animals were well hidden.

I make Gareth close his eyes. I put the kitten and the rabbit on his lap. He squirmed. I told him to open his eyes. He gasps in surprise. His smile grew big (I didn't even think he could smile that big) and he looked up at me.

I was still outside the car. He put both the animals on my seat and went up to kiss me. It was the sweetest kiss I had gotten in a while. He pulled away and whispered "How?". I said that I got it for both of us. He gave me the longest hug ever and let me tell you, it felt so good.

We drive home while Gareth was sitting in the back seat with the animals and just petting them. When we reached home, Gareth put the rabbit in the cage and the cat on mat I had gotten it. We discussed all the the chores we had to do. He thanked me again for like the hundredth time.

It was the least I could do for him. I am just happy that he is happy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Do you like the fact that Cristiano brought Gareth a pet? Make sure to point out any mistakes, vote, comment and share. Stay beautiful.

\- tia


	16. Pucker up

Cristiano

Real Madrid vs Real Sociedad

We are doing great so far, hopefully no one from the other team scores, it's 2-0 to us. As much as I would like to take credit for at least one of the goals, I can't.

I have tried to at least assist in one of the goals but I don't know why I am unable to focus. Zizou has already warned me about my game tonight but I don't know what to do.

Gareth Bale, that's who my mind keeps on drifting to. I can't stop thinking about him, I think I need a moment to breathe, I need to be substituted out.

Gareth scored the first goal, two minutes in. I could have scored that.

Varane scored the next goal, 40 minutes in. I could have scored that.

But I didn't, I can do it but I'm not pushing myself to that limit. It's not really a big game, we are higher than them on La Liga table but that shouldn't stop me from achieving anything. This cannot be the reason as to why I'm not focusing. There has to be something else.

I feel like I have to do something, anything to contain myself.

I look over to Gareth only to find out he's already looking at me, I give him a little smile, of which he returns and then gives me a questioning look, as to ask me what's wrong. I just shake my head and look at where the ball is.

We are 90 minutes in and we got 4 minutes more, Real Sociedad can't catch up.

I see Rodriguez picking up the ball from midfield and starts going towards the goal, seeing this is my chance to shine I go towards him. This is not my chance. He passes the ball to Gareth who in a matter of seconds makes another goal just before the referee blows the whistle.

Our whole team breaks out into screams. We won La Liga! I can not express how happy I am but at the same time I am disappointed that I didn't score any of the goals. But it's not only that, I feel like like something is missing. Something very important.

Standing on this field at the end of the La Liga season, I know what's missing. The joy of being first on the table is not enough. The only thing that could bring me joy is knowing that the world knows that I love Gareth Bale. And Gareth Bale only.

While the whole team is celebrating, I go to Gareth and pull him out of the big crowd and into deserted area of the field. I lean in to only feel his lips up against mine. I hear the crowd all gasping and I could hear a lot of whispering. I could feel all the cameras on us.Everyone was watching. I am glad they are but it's what they are thinking that makes me nervous. But now that the fans know, I don't care anymore. He kisses back. God, I love him.

We pull away from each other and smile at each other. The crowd erupts into cheers. We look up to the crowd and smile. So they support us and we were worrying about nothing. But there might be a few people who don't support us. We have no problem with that. We won't let them bring us down.

I now found the joy that was missing. There is no one in the world who can replace Gareth Bale. Gareth Bale makes me happy and I hope that the world knows that. I couldn't be happier without knowing that the fans support us and our relationship. Let's just hope Zizou is okay with this.

We all walk back to the changing rooms but Zizou pulled me out. I just hope that I'm not in trouble.

"What was that?" Zizou whispered quietly.

"Are you mad?" I ask him. I avoid answering the question.

"No, I'm not mad. But you can't do that without asking me." Zizou answered, "it could bring the team into a lot of trouble."

"But well done, boy. I'm glad you expressed yourself." I can not tell you how relieved I was after hearing those words.

I went back in with a huge smile on my face. Gareth asked me about what had happened and I tell him everything in detail. Gareth also had a smile on his face. I peck his lips and the whole room was full of comments like "Ew, that's so disgusting." or something like "Go get a room." It's not that the team wasn't supportive, it's just that they wanted to mess around with us. I knew that they were all joking around.

When we were all ready to leave, everybody came from our team and told me and Gareth how cute we were together. I am very happy to say that I have a supportive team and a loving boyfriend. Not many people have that, Cris, so be careful that you don't take this for granted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So Cristiano and Gareth's relationship is finally public! How do you feel? What are your thoughts on the crowd supporting them. Please point out any mistakes, vote, comment and share with your friends. Stay beautiful.

 

\- kiara and tia


	17. Quotes

Ronaldo

From the corner of my eye I see Gareth sit on the other side of the couch. With the look he has in his eyes I know he wants something so I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Gar, what do you want?" I ask.

"What? Why on earth would you think I want something? I don't want anything." He replies so quickly that I almost don't catch it all.

"Oh baby, don't act dumb, I know when you want something," I say reading him like an open book.

"Oh okay fine, I'll tell you," I wait until he starts speaking again.

"So I was thinking we should go on a proper date, in public, at this new fancy restaurant called 'Alluring Angels', can we go? Please," he pouts at me.

I want to say yes but he looks really cute with his signature pout on so I pretend to put some thought into it. Then I look at him and he looks genuinely sad and I can't keep it in anymore.

"Of course Gar, we can go, anything for you," I say with a massive smile on my face.

"I have some lovey dovey stuff to say to you when we reach there, also we leave at 8," he says before he gets up and walks back into the bedroom.

I look up at the time and see its 6 o'clock, better start getting ready now.

-

Since Gareth was going to say some stuff to me it would be only fair if I said some things back. I put the piece of paper in my pocket and when the clock hit eight I go into the bedroom only to see Gareth in a towel coming out of the bathroom.

"Gareth, I thought you said we leave at 8, you are barely ready," I say in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry I kinda fell asleep in the bath, it was so warm that I couldn't help it" I chuckle at him but tell him to get ready quickly and come outside.

10 minutes later I see him walking out of the complex and making his way over to me. Normally I would drive but I don't really know the route to Alluring Angels.

When we arrive Gareth leads me to the table at the far back where there is zero levels of disruption and so our night begins.

As we sit down Gareth speaks,

"You hear of true love  
In movies and books  
But not based on   
Popularity or looks.

I've searched every corner  
Deep in my mind.  
But this one little thing  
I just could not find.

For it was not in my head  
But deep in my heart.  
Looking for this   
Completely tore me apart.

Then one day I found it  
This thing we call love.  
It's something wonderful  
Sent from above.

We stared at each other  
As our faces turned red  
Yet nothing was spoken  
Nothing was said.

No words were needed  
Because our hearts said it all.  
We'd be together forever  
For in love we did fall."

He speaks with passion in his eyes.

I almost cried. But I couldn't because I had to recite my poem back to him.

"Wow. I have something to say to you too but it's not as long as your one." I pull out the piece of paper I had in my pocket and begin.

"You're always in my thoughts

You're always in my dreams

And so a life without you would

Just tear away at the seams

It's you that keeps me up all night

The one getting me through the day

And so it seems to me that there

Is only one thing left to say

I don't know how to say it

To make it sound so true

So I'll say it how I feel it

I'm completely in love with you."

I finish. I look up at Gareth only to see him wiping his eyes with his pale, shaking hand.

"That was beautiful, Cris."I smiled. I honestly thought he wasn't going to like it but I'm glad he does.

We ordered our food and we were talking about the future and how sweet it was for the fans to support us. We suddenly see a lot of camera flashes from outside and we realise that there were a bunch of reporters outside. Why do they have to ruin everything? Can't we have a moment in our lives where cameras aren't shoved into our faces?

We have to leave but it's going to be a real struggle doing so. We exit the front door and I keep Gareth close to me. I grab onto his hand so tight. We get into the car and leave.

By the time we reached home, it was already midnight. Gareth was asleep on my shoulder throughout the whole car journey so I carried him up to our room and placed him on his side of the bed and put the duvet over him, not forgetting to take his shoes off.

I get into bed and cuddle up with Gareth. I whisper I love you into his ears but not expecting an answer. I hear a faint "I love you too". I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a cute chapter! The poems weren't written by us, we got them off the internet. Don't forget to vote, comment and share. Stay beautiful.

-kiara and tia


	18. Ronaldo's family

*edited*

Gareth Bale 

Looking around the living room I know I have done a great job getting ready for the festive season. The room had a happy vibe with a white theme sprinkled with some red and green.

Oh, how much I love spending my evening with my cute boyfriend and all the different kind of baubles. I am loving this so much.

The tree was white with lights that illuminated Cris's face. I smile at him before walking over to my boyfriend with two mugs of hot chocolate. 

"That smells amazing, I love Christmas," he sighs happily. The look on his face gives away all of his emotions. 

He lips touch mine, they linger for a while. When he pulls away, I whine at the lack of warmth but he just laughs and walks towards the couch. He leaves some place next to him so I go sit down and get comfortable.

"Cris, I have something outrageous to say but you have to listen," I say thoughtfully. Cristiano sits patiently as he waits for me to talk. 

"Well, you know how your parents have been begging for you to go to Portugal to spend Christmas with them?" I question and he nods suspiciously. 

"How about saying ye-" 

"But we were planning on having December to ourselves, remember?" 

"Yeah, we were but now I feel like I want to meet your parents, I mean I still am yet to thank them for creating you, please." I ask him with puppy eyes and a pout that I know he can't resist.

"Okay fine, ugh I hate when you do that," he speaks while pretending to be angry. I give him a smile and go back to drinking my hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. I can't wait to meet his parents.

We sit in silence, with only the TV making noise. Cris looks at me and starts chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I question him. He gets up to go to the kitchen. He comes back with a napkin in his hand. He is in front of my face and he looks at me in the eyes and smiles. He wipes my nose and I then realise that there was whipped cream on my nose. I laugh with Cris and he kisses me on the nose. 

"So when are we leaving for Portugal?" Cristiano asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I have no idea, I haven't brought the tickets yet, I was waiting for your approval," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you had already done that, oh well never mind, let us book the tickets together." 

So for the next hour we look on every airline trying to look for the best price. We just end up buying first class seats from the best airline in Spain. 

"This is going to be such a fun experience," I say with a big smile on my face. 

He just smiles at me and we get up, put our cups in the sink and walk on towards the bedroom.

-

a week later

Cristiano Ronaldo 

Today is the day Gareth and I get on a plane and fly to Portugal to my family. The people who I haven't seen for months. They can say anything to Gareth, do anything to him and I won't have control over that. 

They always try to drive out my girlfriends or my boyfriends. I know I should have some faith in them but they can really surprise me sometimes. 

We arrive at the airport with two suitcases filled with clothes and daily necessities. We check in and board the plane. The quality was absolutely amazing.

After we get off the plane I feel so tired even though it was a two hour flight. I lean against Gareth letting him hold all of my weight.

From the airport to my house took an hour but that was too short. I can't wait to meet my family but I'm not sure if they are willing to meet Gareth. 

Katie and Hugo are waiting by the door. I step out of the car and smile at them while giving them the biggest hug.

"Olá, muito bom te ver," Elma says as she comes out. (Hello, nice to see you)

"Senti muita saudade de todos vocês," I reply. (I missed you all so much)

"Guys can we speak in English? Gareth doesn't know Portuguese that much." I add.

They notice Gareth who was standing behind me. Thankfully, they don't give him a death glare and just greet him.

We go inside to meet my parents. They give a weird look to him but nonetheless shake his hand. 

Boy is this going to be a long week.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gareth finally meets Cristiano's family. We don't speak Portuguese so if there is any mistakes please feel free to let us know. Vote, comment and stay safe. ♡

\- tia and kiara


	19. Sing our love song

Gareth Bale

We lay in bed with our legs intertwined awakened to the sounds of our phones buzzing like crazy. I had been a week since we kissed on the field and two days since we had returned from Portugal. Meeting Cristiano's family was great, there were some awkward moments but other than that it was awesome.

Cris looks at me and I look at him because we are well aware as to why our phones are vibrating away. Paying no attention to our phones I leave a small peck on his cheek as I am not a fan of morning breath. 

buzz buzz buzz...

I start to get annoyed and so does Cristiano so he gets his phone and starts looking through the notifications.

"So many people want to do an interview with you and me about 'sports'," he uses his hands to show quotation marks around sports. "They probably just want us to talk about the kiss on the field," he says trying to decipher every reporters thoughts.

"BBC, Sky Sports, ESPN, BT Sports.." Cris names all the people who have direct messaged him through Twitter and Instagram. I zoned out and started thinking about what it meant for us. There would obviously be more attention on us and I don't like the idea.

"Maybe we should give them what they want," I speak suddenly totally cutting Cristiano off. 

"What?"

"We should give the-" I get cut off. "I heard what you said, I want to know exactly what you mean," he exclaims.

"Well, the reporters want to know more about our love story so let's give them more," I say smirking at him.

"I like how you think," Cris says while messaging back to one of the channels and agreeing to come on a show.

\---

We decide to do an interview on BBC considering it's quite popular and a lot of people listen to BBC Radio. This way our love story will spread more faster and most of the world will know how we met and fell in love.

The interview was about to start in 2 minutes and to be honest, I'm not even that nervous. I mean I have Cristiano next to me so if I forget something I can hold onto his hand. I guess if we had started dating earlier, I wouldn't have been nervous in all those previous interviews.

They call our names and we walk out holding each other's hands. We both had smiles on our faces. We sit down in our spots and smile at the interviewers. They didn't seem as bad as I thought they were going to be. 

"How are both of you?" Amy, one of the interviewers, ask us.

"We're fine, thank you. How are you?" I smile. 

"I'm fine, thank you." Amy replied with a smile. I just guess a lot of people are happy today. 

"There are a lot of fans who want to know how you two met. If you mind don't mind, can you maybe tell us how this hole relationship started?" The other interviewer, Matt, asked.

"Well," Cris and I look at each other, "It all started on my first day in Real Madrid, I saw Cristiano, not that I hadn't seen him before but this time it was different, and the first thing I thought about is how fun it was going to be in the team."

"During training, all I could think about is Cristiano. He had completely changed my life, for the better. We had played our first match and I had realised that Cristiano was avoiding me so much, he avoided passing the ball to me, he avoided eye contact, he avoided me so much that I thought he hated me. After training, he just came up to me and gave me his number and I was honestly so surprised because I thought he hated me."

I smiled at the crowd as I finished and they started screaming. I kiss Cris, since the world already knows about us, and the crowd screamed even louder. There were a few more questions about football and our relationship and then it finished. 

That was more successful than I had thought it would be. I'm just glad that it's over with and the world knows about our relationship. I'm happy about not having to worry about what we do in public.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the late update. 

\- kiara and tia


	20. Talk To Me

Cristiano Ronaldo

Gareth was acting really distant. It started when we came back to Madrid, he was been so off but I paid no attention. It got worse after the interview, he avoided me at all costs.

We would go to bed together but Gareth would make sure there was a vast amount of space between us by putting a pillow or two. In the morning he would normally wake me up when he is awake but he doesn't do that anymore. He just gets up and makes breakfast for two but never sits at the dining table with me.

I really need to know what is wrong with Gareth but every time I go to talk to him he says he is busy and walks off. It's frustration to know something is wrong and I have no clue about it. It hurts me not to be able to talk to him like we used.

Now here I am, laying on our bed, all alone, wrecking my brain, trying to find out what's bothering my baby but I come up with nothing. My mind is blank, I can't think of a single reason and it's killing me. If only he would tell me , life would be so much more easier.

Gareth is sleeping on the couch. I begged him not to but he didn't listen to a single one of my pleas. It was like I had the invisibility cloak around me. He ignored me like I was no one to him. That hurt a lot.

I was going to do anything so I see what he see's. Right now we are not on the same wavelength and we really need to be. I love him, that's something that I can't say to his face because I'm not sure if he feels the same way. Maybe one day I'll utter those three words to him and all will be good, but today isn't the day.

I stay quiet and try to slow my breathing so I can hear any sounds of movement coming from the living room. For a moment the house was silent until Gareth started walking towards the bedroom. You could hear his soft but harsh footsteps.

I close my eyes hoping he could come onto our bed and remind me that he is still my boyfriend. He did. Gareth probably thought I was asleep.

He stood next to my side of the bed, left a wet kiss on my forehead and whispered three words into my ear.

"I am sorry"

He should be, causing all this pain to me and just thinking I would be okay.

I may seem strong but really I am not.

I am nothing without Gareth.

With his love I am only confident.

I don't know how I coped without him because now he is the only anchor I depend on, except for my family but they rarely even here. I need to keep him beside me.

As he goes to walk away from me I grab onto his wrist wrapping my fingers firmly around it. I open my eyes to find his ocean like ones staring right back at me.

"What do you want?" Gareth asks in a rude tone which makes me boil with anger. How dare he say that?

"Me? What do I want? Are you kidding me? That's the first thing you're going to say to my face after the little scene you performed. You have been ignoring me all week and I really need to know what's happening or I am going to go out of my freaking mind." I shout at him loosing my patience.

Gar looks at me but doesn't speak a word.

"Well saying something then! I am so fed up with this play that you have put on, this isn't a drama class at school, this is real life and I really need for you to tell me," I say almost on my knees. "Please, Gareth tell me, I am so tired," I can barely see him anymore because of all the tears flooding my eyes.

He sits on the bed, directly opposite me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. Wiping my eyes I look at him. For a moment I think he is going to tell me every single thing that has happened but he doesn't. Instead he says something else.

"I am sorry, I can't, I don't know what I'll start if I do," and with those words he leaves me with my thought and my tears,

☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️ 

What did Ronaldo do for Bale to be like this? Must have been something horrible, or maybe it wasn't Ronaldo who said something but someone else *hint* *hint*. Anyways hope you enjoyed that, make sure to vote and kindly point out any mistakes. Stay beautiful xx

\- tia and kiara


	21. U okay?

Cristiano

Gareth is still upset. I don't know what it is with him. What happened? It's the day after the night he said sorry. He woke me me up in the morning just like he used to but hasn't said anything since.

I honestly want to know who hurt him and why he was being so distant. I have never seen him like this before.

I go downstairs and see him on the couch watching a show on MTV called "Teen Wolf". I sit next to him and say hi but he doesn't reply back. I just ignore it and watch the show with him.

Gareth

I feel so sorry for Cristiano. I've been so distant from him and he doesn't even know why. He is probably crying himself o sleep every night.

I question myself whether I should tell him what happened or not. Like I don't want him to hate his family because of me. I decide to tell him because I know that I'm going to regret not telling after.

"Cris?" I say but it sounded more like a question.

"Hm," Cris looks up with hope in his eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for quite a while now and I wanted to let you know why I was upset for the past few days." I explain to him. His eyes brighten up for the first time in so long.

"Oh thank god." I think I hear Cristiano whisper.

"Well, it all happened when we were at your parent's house. Someone had said something to me. I don't exactly remember who it was but I remember what they said to me. They said something that hurt my feelings. They had said something like 'I don't know why Cristiano even started dating you, I mean look at you, you're bad at football and you're ugly. You have monkey ears and a huge body.' When they said that it made me feel like I didn't deserve you and that I should leave you because you don't love me." I started crying in the middle of explaining to Cris why I have been so distant lately.

"Oh Gareth, don't you ever say I don't love you. You know I do. If anything, I don't deserve you. You're so sweet and you put others before you. You take care of everyone even if you don't know them. You make the fans happy and that's all that matters. Don't let anyone bring you down. Even if they are a member of my family. And you might have monkey ears but that is what makes you cute. And you might have a huge body but that's what makes you hot. Everybody has flaws even me but the only thing that matters is what's inside. You have flaws but your personality is great. Don't think about that anymore. I'm glad you decided to tell me otherwise not only would it have killed you on the inside but it would also kill me without knowing what wrong with you." Cris assured me.

I kissed him. I missed this feeling for so long I can't even explain it. We both smile in the kiss.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Cristiano replied.

We spent the rest of the day watching Teen Wolf and playing with the cat and the rabbit.


	22. Vet Time

( the cat Cristiano got for Gareth is called Luna and the rabbit is called Lion )

Gareth Bale 

Cristiano and I had just came back from training and I was quite tired today. I was also very hungry but I can't be bothered to make anything for myself so I am just lying down in bed and resting my eyes for a couple of minutes.

I could hear my phone buzzing from the group chat I got put into by my friends in Wales, something that is very difficult to get out of. Instead of murderers getting put into jail they should be put into a group chat, they'll never escape that and maybe they'll kill themselves from all the messages. Something I want to do right now. 

I sit up and contemplate on grabbing my phone to check what's happening. In the end I reach to go and get it because I remember what happened last time. Last week I got awoken from my nap by my phone buzzing and when I opened Whatsapp I had 375 messages from one group. 

When I open the application there aren't that many messages only 23 but I still read all of it anyway. I start reading only to be disturbed by a painful scream coming from the living room.

I drop my phone and rush to the origin of the scream. In front of me is Cristiano, with tears brimming in his eyes threatening to spill, crouched down and in front of him is Luna. She is struggling to stand up, she is very weak.

"She just collapsed and now she can't stand back up again." Cristiano says to me. I sit down next to him on the floor and put one arm around him.

"Don't worry, I'll make an emergency appointment for Luna, please don't cry," I say while wiping the one tear that left from his eyes.

I go back into the room and call the clinic. They tell us to come right away and that's what we do.

\---

As we are going into the animal clinic with Luna I wonder how this happened to her. 

We sit down into a metal chair and wait to be called in. Just as I think that, a guy in a white coat talks to the lady in blue at the front.

"Gareth Bale, we are ready for your pet." The receptionist says with a big smile. 

We stand up and go through the door that was opened for us. The clinic was dull and it was kind of creepy as it was slightly empty.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Deaton, what is wrong with your kitten?" He says as Cristiano puts her down on the table and the veterinarian checks her out. 

Cristiano starts explaining the story to him while Dr. Deaton keeps on checking on Luna.

"Okay, I see, I'm going to do some tests on her, it'll be an hour or so, you can stay if you want," he says that and not one of us move from our seats.

"So I'm guessing you guys are going to stay, just try to stay there so I don't get distracted." 

We stay in one corner all the time.

All of a sudden Dr. Deaton speaks up.

"So I have diagnosed it," We look up eagerly.

"I was surprised when you told me she collapsed because that mostly happens in old cats. What happened to your cat is nothing serious. She got poisoned by human medication, it was some kind of sleeping pill, I have flushed it out of her system, she should be back to normal by tomorrow if she doesn't, please come see me, you can take her home now," Dr. Deaton explains.

Cristiano takes Luna and we walk back to the car. I was having sleep problems for the past week so I decided to take some pills. Luna must have consumed them because I do remember some falling to the floor. I must have missed one. Damn it. 

From now on I am going to be the most careful person ever, I knew being a pet owner was hard but I didn't know it would be this difficult. I guess having a pet has its sacrifices, like how I used to have jeans with no cat fur on but now that's all I see. 

When we get home I double check my room for pills and find nothing, I fall on to the bed exhaustion carved on to my face. I turn around to see Cristiano staring at me smiling.

"Long day?" He asks

"Long day." I reply back 

 

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ 

Poor Luna! I am not a cat owner and I don't know much about them so sorry if the facts are wrong. I know I made Cristiano's reaction a bit too much but oh well. Please kindly point out any mistakes, don't forget to vote. Stay beautiful !!

\- tia and kiara :-)


	23. Wow I Love You

Gareth Bale

Real Madrid have a match today against Celta Vigo. I'm sort of nervous because looking at their recent matches, they won a lot of games and I hope that doesn't happen today. Cristiano is upstairs packing his bag, ready to go to training. I have already packed so I'm just sitting in the living room waiting for him and thinking of different tactics we can use to beat Celta Vigo today. 

The television was on in the background and it was the only thing in the house that was making noise. That was until I hear Cristiano screaming my name from upstairs. 

I scream, "What?!" 

"Where's my socks?" He replies.

"How am I supposed to now? Have you checked the drawer?" I'm confused, how can he lose his socks?

"No, I haven't checked the drawer. I'll check now." Gosh he's so forgetful!

I stared at the fireplace. How are we going to beat them?

"I found them!" Cristiano suddenly screams at the top of his lungs. 

"Finally, can we leave now?" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah come on." We leave and walk our way to training. I hope all of it goes well.

2-2 (I decided to skip most of the match) 

Sergio was so close to scoring a goal but the last whistle went. The match finished with a tie. I was so upset. I was thinking of so many ways of beating Celta Vigo but I guess we failed and didn't beat them after all. 

I see Cris staring at me through the corner of my eye. Why?

Cristiano Ronaldo 

Gareth looked so upset. I've never seen him this upset about a football match. Normally he would be congratulating the other team for their win or if we tied but this time he is just staring (wow there is a lot of staring in this chapter) at the ground. 

I try to read his face and figure out why he is so upset and I can tell that he isn't happy about the results. I'm going to do something to cheer him up. 

I see Marcelo in an interview so I run up to the interviewer and asked if I can borrow his microphone. Luckily he said yes. 

I take the microphone to the middle of field. I touch the mic making a high-pitched noise that caught everyone's attention. 

"Hello everyone!" I speak into the microphone.

"I would like to make an announcement but first I need Gareth Bale to come up here." Gareth walks up to me with confusion written on his face. 

"I would like everyone, especially Gareth, that I love this person standing next to me," I put my arm around Gareth's shoulder, "and I will love him forever." 

Gareth was on the verge of tears. "I love you too." He whispers in my ear. I kiss him and hug him. Oh he's so cute! What did I ever do to deserve him? 

I look into his eyes and I see him smile. A smile that reached his eyes. I smile back knowing how happy he is. As cliche as it sounds, I would literally give up the world for him. 

Aww! How cute was that? Cristiano declared his love for Gareth to everyone. Please vote and kindly point point out any mistakes. Stay beautiful!

-kiara and tia


	24. X is where it happened

gareth bale 

"No!" I scream into the phone with Zizou on the other end, "That can't happen, I don't care, I won't let it happen"

"But, listen, it's not fo-"

"I don't care what you say, I'll do anything to save it, it has become my home and I am not ready to let it go, you have to do something," I beg.

"Gareth, I know how you feel, but there's nothing I can do, the decision has already been made, tell Cristiano for me and please don't do anything to stop this." Zizou said before cutting the line.

How was I supposed to tell Cristiano something so big like this? I don't think he could take it and I don't think I can take it.

"What was all the shouting about? " Cristiano says as he walks into our bedroom.

I look at him, look at his smile on his face and I start to think about the outcomes. His expression will obviously change. I don't think I can see the light in his eyes be replaced by sadness, I know that look too well and I was not planning on revisiting it but I had to tell him.

"Cris, there is something I need to tell you," I say in a soft and quiet voice that was almost too quiet to hear. 

Cristiano had a worried look in his eyes as he led us to the bed so we can sit down.

"Well, go on then." He spoke impatiently.

"The Santiago Bernabéu Stadium is being demolished," I said really fast.

I watch as the life drains from his eyes; they are dull and lifeless. Cristiano immediately stands up and makes his way out of the bedroom. He is going towards the front door and I think he is just going to leave but he turns around and looks me dead in the eye.

"Don't follow me, I want to be alone," he speaks with no emotion. 

I do what he says. I don't follow him, I stand there just watching him leave. When he closes the door and I go lie down on the couch feeling very tired suddenly.

ring ring ring rin-

"Yes," I say in a slightly angry voice as I was abruptly awaken from my nap.

"Hey Gareth, It's Zizou, Cristiano is in the stadium, in the middle of the field just sitting there and not speaking to anyone, I was hoping if you could come and see if you can talk to him," Zizou says in a desperate tone.

"Sure I'll be there in 5," I say while getting up and putting my shoes on.

"Okay thanks." He says before cutting the line.

I walk out of the apartment, lock the door and make my way to the stadium which was really close to our house.

I get into the stadium and surely enough Cristiano was sitting in the middle of the field looking lost in his own world.

I got up to him and touch his shoulder and speak to him in a soft voice, "hey."

"Do you remember when we met? I showed you around the place and we got on so well together. The only place we knew so well is gone."

"Not yet," I tell him.

"What do you mean" He says with a confused look on his face.

"I mean yeah, this place-" I look around the field.

"-is getting demolished but we still have time to say our goodbyes, we have one last match in this place and we are going to make it the best time of our lives. This is not the end Cris, we can leave this place with a bang making all those who wanted to take this place away from us regret their decisions. I know we can't stop this place from getting demolished but it's our only chance to leave our mark, so lets take it and wow the whole world." 

As I finish speaking I hear applause coming from all around me and I realise that the team had arrived and they were all listening to my little speech.

"Wow Gareth, I couldn't have said it better myself, that was quite a thing you said," Zizou said with a huge smile on his face. 

"You all heard what Gareth said, we are going to make this last match the best time of our lives and I swear to you, no one can top an exit like that because we are the best team, we have the best players-" Zizou got cut off by Marcelo.

"And best manager," which made everyone laugh.

"Anyways back the point, we are Real Madrid and no matter what stadium we play we are Real Madrid. We will always be Real Madrid." Zizou said passionately and everyone roared with screams. 

This match is going down in history. 

We are Real Madrid. 

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ 

Wow, what a chapter. We got this whole concept from the Boleyn Ground (West Ham Football Club's old stadium) being demolished and thought why not incorporate it into this story. Anyways hope you enjoyed, please let us know if there are mistakes and don't forget to vote. Thank you and stay beautiful ♡

\- Tia and Kiara


	25. You Are Forever

Cristiano Ronaldo 

BARCELONA VS REAL MADRID

This is the last match we are playing in the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium and we are going to win, we have to win. We don't have a good history of winning against Barcelona but we will put that stereotype to rest today. 

We had 10 minutes left and in that time I will show them who's boss.

We were currently tied with Barcelona 3-3 and I think we will lose all hope to leave this stadium with a bang. Maybe we can't do this.

Gareth glanced at me with a look in his eyes that seemed to scream we can do this, don't lose hope I believe him.

Luca passes the ball to me and I start to work my way towards the goal with it when I see Suarez coming towards me. Suarez is a great player which puts me under more pressure but I ignore that because Gareth's head pops into my head and it gets me motivated.

I somehow get past Suarez and for a moment all the pressure gets to me and I don't think I can do it but I look to the crowd and see all the fans chant my name and it gives me the motivation I require. I shoot and it goes into the far right corner. The crowd roars and they're all shouting my name. 4-3 to us.

I smile to myself and go hug all my team mates. 6 minutes left of the game and we are back to playing. I get the ball again but Piqué comes in my way and he makes me trip. I know it was on purpose even with Piqué trying to look innocent.

I forget about all of that when I feel an excruciating pain in my leg which seems to go away once Gareth is by my side. 

Please don't let him get away with this, please. 

I start screaming internally as soon as the referee gives Piqué a yellow card and I get a free kick. 

I stand behind the ball and look at all the possible ways this can go.

It can go in and everyone could be cheering or it could go a whole other away, bounce away as it hits the post and everyone could be booing. I want it to go the first way, it has to go the first way.

I need this to happen, my entire team is depending on me. 

Wow, I just put more pressure on myself. 

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and say a prayer that only lasts a few seconds. I can do this, I believe in myself. 

When I open my eyes I can feel all the staring, from the crowd, from the players, burning in to me. I run towards the ball and kick it with everything I have into the direction I want it to go.

I close my eyes again and hope for everything to go my way. My prayers turn into reality when I hear the crowd cheer my name. 5-3.

This is the moment I had been waiting for. With only 2 minutes left of the game there was no way Barcelona could beat us now. We had proved the stereotype wrong. I felt like shouting how'd you like us now? to all the Barcelona fans and to anyone who ever doubted us.

As the final whistle blew, I erupted and screamed so loudly that people across the world could hear me. This game is surely going down as the greatest game of all time in history. 

The least scary part was over, now it was time for the most terrifying part. I don't know how people will react to this but I have to do it. 

After we changed into much more formal clothes we are told to go the the middle of the field, to not only celebrate a victory but to also say goodbye to the place we knew the best. 

I have what I need to do ready and I mentally prepare myself for it. I have to do this now or its never going to happen. 

Everyone is up on their feet when we start coming into the field, one by one. I smile at the crowd and I can feel a tear rolling down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away and keep on staring. 

Gareth is standing by my side doing the same thing. I have to do this now. 

As soon as we are in the middle of the stadium on a round stage, I take the microphone from the manager, as planned, and look at Gareth.

"Today we won, we won a great title, but today we are also loosing something, this great stadium. 

I shouldn't be doing this here, this should be something private and just for us to decide but the public were going to find out anyway so I thought why not. Let me do it here. 

"Gareth, I don't want to be your boyfriend," I was interrupted by gasps and a teary looking Gareth whispering a what. 

"No, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, I want to be your fiancé or husband someday. 

Gareth you make me the happiest person alive, you make me forget about all my insecurities because you always make me feel loved and I want to feel like this my entire life. I want you to always be in my life. 

I know we fight but that's what keeps relationships sane. 

Gareth you are the light of my life, you are my sun and my moon, you are all the stars in the sky for me, you're my galaxy and I never want to change that, so..."

I say before getting out a blue velvet box from my pocket and getting on one knee

I say before getting out a blue velvet box from my pocket and getting on one knee

"Will you marry me?" I ask hopefully. 

Gareth's eyes are watering and a smile breaks out on his face, "Yes, I will!" He says which makes me jump in joy. 

I put the ring on his finger and leave a small kiss on his lips before hugging him really tightly.

I love Gareth Bale so much and I'd do anything for him.

☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ ☺ 

I'm crying, this book is nearly over, the next chapter is the last. Cristiano proposed and Gareth said yes, we are so happy. Anyways, I was wondering if any of you realised that the first letter of each chapter name is alphabetical... well I guess now you know. Keep an eye out for the last chapter, please let us know if there are any mistakes and stay beautiful ♡

\- tia and kiara


	26. ZWedding

3 years later

Today was an important day. It was the day that a great bond was to be permanently sealed. Everybody was waiting for this day, ever since that one moment on that one field that no longer exists.

Both Cristiano and Gareth were beyond nervous and for superstitious reasons they were kept in different rooms, something about seeing your partners face before you get married is bad luck. Not like any of them believed in that but they did it to keep their families happy. 

Frank and Debbie, Gareth's parents, were helping Gareth get ready, along with his sister Vicky. On the other side of the building Maria, Cristiano's mother, was helping him get ready along with his siblings, Katia, Hugo and Elma, taunting him every few seconds. 

Gareth was wearing a navy coloured suit, he made this decision because Cristiano always compliments his eyes so he thought why not. Accompanied by this suit was a light pink tie with a white shirt. He had a handkerchief in his small square pocket which was the same colour as his tie.

Moving to Cristiano's room, everything seemed pretty calm, well that was before Maria realised they had forgotten the most important part of the wedding, the rings. 

Everything was chaos, Cristiano was supposed to be standing at the end of the aisle in half an hour but they couldn't even find the rings. Elma was ferociously looking through all the bags they had bought while Hugo was trying to contact someone so they can get new rings. Maria was trying to calm down Cristiano, who was on the bed in a state of shock.

The news had not yet spread, so Gareth was not aware that something important was missing. He was still the happy nervous wreck like he was few hours ago.

Cristiano is still in a state of shock but tears are now running down his face.

"Where on earth are the rings?" He thought to himself.

No one could get him to calm down. He was too busy thinking about Gareth and how his face would look like when he finds out that the rings were lost. 

There was around 20 minutes before Cristiano has to be at the end of the aisle. They still haven't found the rings. Elma was still looking for the rings, she had made the whole room a mess. Hugo was still trying to find replacements for the lost rings. Cristiano had almost lost hope in looking for the rings, but that was until...

"FOUND THEM!" Elma screamed. That caught Cristiano's attention.

"Where did you find them?" Cristiano questioned, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"They were in the suitcase." Elma answered. Then it hit Cristiano. He remembers packing them in the suitcase the night before. 

"Cristiano, go and wash your face you have 10 minutes before you have to be at your wedding. You don't want to be late to your wedding." Maria pushes Cristiano into the bathroom.

Back in Gareth's room, everyone was calm, well except Gareth. Vicky was trying her best to help her younger brother. There was 5 minutes left and the Gareth's whole life would change. He would be walking down the aisle hand in hand with his mum. He thought walking with his mum would be very special.

Gareth was starting to think about their kids. Were they misbehaving? He hopes not. Yes they have children. They have two. A boy and a girl. Carlos Gabriel Ronaldo-Bale and Cheryl Christine Ronaldo-Bale. Gareth and Cristiano adopted twins because they both thought the twins were cute and they didn't want to separate them from each other. 

"How are the kids?" Gareth asks his mum as he looks at the clock. 2 minutes and then his whole life will change. 

"They're fine. Stop worrying so much." Frank laughed.

"Come on now Gareth. We have to go now." Debbie puts her arm up and Gareth links his arms with his mother's arms. 

All the guests had arrived around half an hour ago. The Real Madrid football team came and so did the manager. Some of Gareth's old friends and some of Cristiano's friends. Family members came. Cristiano and Gareth thought it would be fun to invite 2 fans to their wedding as it is a wonderful moment to share with fans. 

Cheryl wore a wonderful, white dress, a pink flower crown and a pink ribbon tied around her waist. She was absolutely stunning. Cristiano smiled as he saw her walk and throw pink petals onto the ground. The guests were in awe. 

Gareth took few deep breaths in and walked out with a gleeful smile on his face. He looked into Cristiano's eyes as he walked out. His eyes started to water. He can't believe that this is happening. As Gareth and his mother reached the end of the aisle, he kissed his mother's cheek. 

Gareth joined Cristiano at the end of the aisle joining hands, smiling, and crying at the same time. 

"You're so handsome." Gareth whispered to Cristiano. 

"So do you." Cristiano grinned.

The minister started to talk.

"We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Gareth Frank Bale and Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these two men. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations.

Thank you to all friends and family of these two men for coming and sharing one of the happiest days.

May God keep this relationship strong. May God keep this relationship together. 

Gareth and Cristiano, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love."

"Will you, Gareth Frank Bale have Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Gareth says.

"Will you, Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro have Gareth Frank Bale to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?" 

"I will." Cristiano says looking at Gareth.

"Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another." 

Gareth started:

"The day I laid my eyes on you I knew it was going to be a great day, getting the chance to play football with you was amazing, I accepted and I know I didn't make a mistake. If I had said no, this wedding would have never happen, we wouldn't have two wonderful children but I said yes." Gareth starts to cry.

"I love you so much and I am happy to spend the rest of my life with you and our wonderful children. I am grateful to have you as a lover and I hope that I get to go on adventures with you. I hope that we have a great time together. Thank for all the great times. I'm sure we will make more great memories." Gareth finished. 

"Wow that was beautiful, just like you." Cristiano whispers.

Cristiano started:

"Gareth, that name is so familiar to me now. Your name always gives me a sense of peace. I love you and I love this family and I would never give it up, even if it meant losing a Ballon D'or. Five years ago, if someone told me that I would be marrying an amazing guy with eyes bluer than the ocean and I would have an amazing family, I wouldn't believe them. I'd just laugh in their faces but now I can't believe that it's actually happening." Cristiano looks up at Gareth, who was still crying.

"Gareth I promise to always love you and never leave you, I will always be here for you, Carlos and Cheryl." Cristiano finishes.

The guests applause.

" Gareth, repeat to Cristiano, after me, these words:

Cristiano, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband."

"Cristiano, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband." Gareth repeats.

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse"

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish 'til death do us part."

"To love and to cherish 'til death do us part."

Then Cristiano does the same.

"May we please have the rings." The minister asks.

Carlos, wearing a tuxedo, gets up, holding a pillow with two beautiful, silver rings.

"These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Gareth and Cristiano promise to each other this day.

Cristiano will you take this ring and place it upon Gareth's finger, and as you do, repeat to him, after me, these words: 

I give you this ring."

"I give you this ring." Cristiano repeats.

"As I give you myself,"

"As I give you myself,"

"With love and affection"

"With love and affection."

"Wear it in peace always"

"Wear it in peace always." 

Then Gareth does the same as Cristiano.

The minister says a blessing as Cristiano and Gareth join hands. 

"May this be the start of a happy new life 

That's full of special moments to share 

May this be the first of your dreams come true

And of hope that will always be there... 

May this be the start of a lifetime of trust 

And of caring that's just now begun...

May today be a day that you'll always remember 

the day when your hearts become one." 

"Seeing as you Gareth Frank Bale and you Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as an Officiant and the laws of this state, I now pronounce you married!

You may now seal your marriage with a kiss." The minister smiles.

Cristiano grabs Gareth's head finally able to kiss his newly-wedded husband. 

Both of them go to the dance floor and start dancing slowly. They dance for 3 minutes and then the guests start to join the dance floor and so do their kids. 

Everyone was having fun and looked happy. This made Gareth and Cristiano happy. Everyone celebrating an important day with them. They will never forget this day. The day when they celebrated their relationship. The day they celebrated their family. The day when they celebrated their love. 

They are grateful for this day and hope to stay together forever. This is the start of another chapter. A new chapter in their life.

Well there it is! The last chapter. This has been a great journey and I hope you enjoyed this ride with me and Kiara. Thank you for sticking with us especially when Kiara had to take a break. This might be the last chapter a=but it isn't the last book. There will be more books from us and we hope that you read those books too. We love you all so much and can not wait to start a new journey with you. There will not be a sequel for this book. 

Thank you for joining us in this crazy journey. This is the end of 'Risking Goals'. We hope you enjoyed. Stay beautiful ♡

\- kiara and tia


End file.
